


Parental Advisory

by LeagueOfSiege



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other, What's new, akalynn in chapter 3, emotionally at least, first 2 chapters focus on Evelynn and Akali's parents sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeagueOfSiege/pseuds/LeagueOfSiege
Summary: Loosely based around xNekorux's We Found Love and The Playlist's interpretations of Evelynn's parents.Evelynn's parents had always been too busy for her, no matter the occasion, be it her birthday or a holiday, it felt like they were never around. She simply wasn't important enough to them.Akali's mother was always around, but she never showed her daughter any warmth or pride no matter what she accomplished. Her mother's attention and love would always be directed to her adoptive sister Faye.A short story about Akali and Evelynn's parents being absent in more than one way and how it affects the two. Third chapter will be more lighthearted and based around Akali and Evelynn's relationship.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Parental Advisory

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, this whole story is lowkey a vent fic I wrote at 4 AM. I hope you all enjoy it!

“Do you think they’ll be back soon?” A young girls voice asked, turning away from the pristine window her golden eyes peered out of, her gaze landing on a woman behind her. 

The woman paused on her way up the stairs of the mansion the girls parents owned. She glanced between the door and the girl, her expression tightening for a split second before she gave a strained smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, Evelynn?” She asked, approaching the child. The girl shook her head, her brow furrowing slightly as she pouted. 

“No Alice! I wanna wait for mommy and daddy to get home. They said that they were coming home early today and that they were gonna read me a story before bed!” Evelynn’s eyes lit up and her voice got more excited at the end of her sentence.

Alice nodded slowly, pursing her lips as she glanced at the grandfather clock that stood under the massive spiral staircase. 

11:49 PM. Much too late for a six year old to be up waiting for her parents to come home. 

As if to reiterate her thoughts, Evelynn let out a loud yawn. Alice smiled fondly as she saw the little girl try to hide it.

She knelt down so she was at eye level with Evelynn.

“How about we get you ready for bed?” Evelynn opened her mouth to protest and Alice quickly finished her sentence. “Just to pass the time while we wait for them, okay? You can try on those new ducky pajamas your parents got you for your birthday.” 

Evelynn closed her mouth and glanced at the door again before nodding quickly. Alice straightened up and held out her hand to the girl. Evelynn grabbed her hand and followed her up the stairs, glancing back at the door on the way up.

  
  
  
  
  


“Alice?” Evelynn was sitting on her bed, a book clutched to her chest.

“Yes?” Alice asked, glancing at the clock again and attempting to hide her growing frustration at the time. 12:30 and no sign of Evelynn’s parents.

“...they’re not coming, are they?” Evelynn’s voice came out barely above a whisper. The raw sadness in the child’s voice and the bushed tears glistening in her golden eyes almost shattered Alice’s heart right there.

“I...something must be keeping them, I’m sure it’s very important.” She forced her voice to stay steady, not wanting Evelynn to see her anger and think it was directed at her. 

Evelynn nodded, looking down and tugging on the sleeves of her duck patterned pajamas. She sniffled. 

“What’s your favorite present you got?” Alice quickly tried to change the subject and distract the girl.

Evelynn looked up, a thoughtful look on her face. She eventually wordlessly pointed to the book in her hands.

“I really like when mommy reads to me, daddy makes funny faces and tries to be like the people in my story.” She let out a little giggle before it faded. “I miss them. I like everything they got me but…” 

Alice stayed silent, waiting patiently for the girl to continue. 

“I wish they were here. They pinky promised they’d be here for my birthday to read to me…” She trailed off and fell silent as her small body shook slightly and her voice got watery

Alice quickly sat next to the girl and pulled her onto her lap, stroking her hair gently as she began to cry.

“Shh, it’s okay.” She said soothingly. “I’ll read to you, okay? It’ll be alright.” 

“B-but t-t-they  _ promised _ th-that they would b-be here and-and-“ Evelynn cried, her breath coming out in gasps as she tried to get a sentence out.

Alice shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back with one hand, saying  _ ‘it’s okay.’ _ Over and over again. 

She knew it wasn’t.

  
  
  
  
  


Alice sighed as she silently shut the door to Evelynn’s bedroom. Evelynn had cried herself to sleep in her arms. 

She turned around and paused as she saw two people at the end of the hall approaching her.

Her bosses and Evelynn’s parents, Everett and Avalynn.

“Is she awake?” Everett asked, looking stressed out as he peered at his daughters door.

“No, Mr.Everett. I’m afraid she isn’t.” Alice kept her voice as polite as possible as unfortunately these two  _ were _ her bosses.

“Fuck.” The man cursed, running his fingers through his hair. His wife breathed out a huff of air through her nose, eyeing up Alice.

“You think we did this on purpose.” Avalynn said shortly.

“I said no such thing.” Alice said calmly, folding her arms behind her back to hide how her fists clenched.

“Excuse us for having to work hard so our daughter can have a good life and everything she could ever want.” Avalynn continued as if Alice never spoke.

Alice dipped her head.  _ Everything except her parents being present in her life.  _ “It’s quite late. I’m going to bed for the night, unless there’s something you two need from me?”

Everett shook his head and Avalynn said nothing. Alice dipped her head to them again and walked past them towards the stairs.

She paused at the top of the stairs, interrupting the hushed conversation that started between Avalynn and Everett as she spoke.

“I just thought you should know that Evelynn cried herself to sleep tonight and that what she really wanted for her birthday was simply for you two to be here.” Without another word, Alice went down the stairs.

  
  
  
  
  


1:34 AM. Evelynn shut off her phone after staring at the time for god knows how long.  _ Happy birthday to me.  _ She thought bitterly to herself. 

Part of her had gotten used to it at fourteen years old, her parents being constantly away at work so often. Holidays came and went with little sign of her parents.

Life simply went on without them. She learned to manage the pain and resentment that came with the realization that her parents always had something more important to do than spend time with their only daughter. 

Even when they were home, they were constantly on their phones or laptops, arguing with co-workers or simply trying to relax after a long day.

A part of her knew she shouldn’t be bitter as she knew how stressful jobs were and how her parents were working hard to buy her everything she could’ve ever wanted. 

But at the same time, every material thing she was given was never enough to fill the hole her constantly absent parents left. All the money in the world couldn’t replace that.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly snatched it up, thinking it was a text from one of her parents saying they’d be home soon. 

Evelynn sighed as she realized it was a text from her best friend.

**Ahri**

**Now**

**Today was fun! Any word from your parents?**

Evelynn slowly typed out a simple ‘no’ and sent off the text.

**Ahri**

**Now**

**Again…? Damn...hey, I know this is a bit early but if they do this again next year maybe we can hang out again at my place? I know you normally wanna wait around for them but maybe it would be good to get you out of the house until they get back?**

Evelynn stared at her phone for a few moments. She’d been hoping for her parents to be around for her birthday for  _ eight years.  _ Just that one day of the year she wished they were around and they never were. Her birthday usually ended with her crying to Alice that her parents were yet again, not here.

Tonight wasn’t like that. Spending time with Ahri took her mind off it and gave her a good day to look back on rather than a depressing one.

**Evelynn**

**Now**

**Sure, it can’t hurt.**

Ahri started typing immediatly, a quick response appearing on Evelynn’s phone screen within seconds.

**Ahri**

**Now**

**Great! And if your parents show you can just head home whenever, of course.**

Evelynn tapped her finger against the side of her phone, glancing away briefly in thought.

**Evelynn**

**Now**

**Actually...fuck that. They haven’t showed up for eight years to my birthday so why the hell should I wait around for them? Even if they do show I don’t want them around. Too little too late.**

She glanced up as a familiar knock sounded on her door. “Come in.”

Alice stepped into the room, walking over to her with a small smile. “Hey birthday girl, shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s late.”

Evelynn affectionately rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips despite her mood. “I’m just texting Ahri goodnight, I’ll go to bed in a couple minutes.”

Alice nodded. “Did you have a good time with her?” 

“Best birthday I’ve had in...a long time.” Evelynn replied, glancing at her phone as it buzzed.

**Ahri**

**Now**

**Fuck yeah!!!**

Alice smiled and hugged her firmly. Evelynn shut her eyes and returned the hug after setting her phone down. Alice showed her more affection and love than her parents ever had. Her parents were never there when she cried at night, in fact they were the  _ reason _ she cried. 

“Maybe next year.” Alice said softly. Evelynn gave a small humorless laugh.

“Maybe.”

  
  
  
  
  


Evelynn fixed her jacket and checked her makeup one last time in the mirror on the small vanity next to the massive front door.

“Alice, I’ll be back tomorrow.” She said over her shoulder, checking her phone as she walked towards the door.

“Okay, Evelynn?” Evelynn paused and turned with one eyebrow arched.

“I know you’re legally an adult now and you’re more than capabale of taking care of yourself, but…” Alice glanced away.

Evelynn smiled genuinely at her and gave her a quick hug. “I’ll be careful, promise.”

Alice smiled as she released her. Evelynn walked to the front door and opened it, the smile dropped off her face as she became face to face with her father.

“Ah, Evelynn!” Everett smiled widely at her. Behind him, Avalynn stood with her arms crossed, giving a more clipped smile to their daughter.

“Mother, father.” Evelynn nodded to them, stepping back and wrapping her arms around herself uncomfortably. She kept her facial expression carefully neutral.  _ Of course… the one time they decide to show up for my birthday… _

“We got off work early today for your birthday, sweetie. Isn’t that great?” Everett continued.

“Yes...well…” Evelynn glanced away briefly, meeting Alice’s gaze tensely. Alice gave her an encouraging kid and Evelynn turned back to her parents.

“I’m going out with Ahri today, unfortunately.” She stepped out of the house and past her parents. “I’d rather not keep her waiting, so if you’ll excuse me-“

“Hold on.” Her mother spoke sharply and Evelynn abruptly paused, her fingernails biting into her palm. She kept her back to her parents, refusing to turn and face them. They wouldn’t see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

“Your father and I took time off our  _ very _ busy schedule specifically to see you and you just...want to run off with your friend?” Avalynn spoke incredulously.

“...yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m doing mother.” Evelynn responded, turning her head to the side towards her voice but still not turning her body.

“Umbelievable. I truly cannot believe how ungrateful you are-“

“Ungrateful.” Evelynn said softly, her voice sounding like ice.

“Honey-“ Everett tried to interrupt his wife but she ignored him.

“Your father and I work very hard every single day to make sure you have everything you want and need. It was  _ extremely _ hard for us to get this specific day off so we could come and spend time with  _ you _ and you’re just leaving with some girl you’ve only known for a few years!” 

“That  _ girl _ has been there for me more in those few years than you’ve been for me my entire life.” Evelynn finally turned around and faced her parents. Her mother looked like she was going to explode and her fathers eyes widened.

“You two have never been there for me. For eight years I cried every time my birthday came around because  _ mommy _ and  _ daddy _ were never home even though they  _ promised  _ they would be. I waited  _ years  _ and then one day, I stopped. I gave up hope that you two cared enough to take  _ one _ day out of the year for me. But you  _ didn’t _ and I’m sorry but twelve years later you don’t get to just show up and pretend that everything’s fine and good because it’s  _ too damn late.”  _ She paused to take a breath, sweeping on before either could interrupt her.

“And I’m aware it was for work, and it was so I could have everything I wanted and all that  _ shit.  _ But you know what? I would trade in every  _ god damn _ gift you two ever gave me if I could’ve just had you two be  _ around  _ for my birthdays. All I wanted for one day was my  _ parents _ and I never got that and now I don’t even want it. I  _ refused  _ to cry over you two anymore a long time ago and I don’t plan on starting again anytime soon.”

Evelynn’s phone buzzed and she turned her back on her parents again.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised Ahri I would be at her house at eight and  _ unlike  _ you two I don’t break my promises.” 

Without another word she strode towards her car with her head held high and disappeared inside it, busting herself with checking her mirrors so she didn’t have to look at her parents.

Evelynn had said everything on her mind to her parents. She only lied about one thing to her parents faces. 

As soon as she got to Ahri’s house she collapsed into her best friends arms and burst into tears. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Like I said this was a vent fic and hopefully nothing came out too word vomit-y. I've never actually written a proper fanfiction before so I'm kinda new to this but I do hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm on twitter by the way, @LeagueOfSiege I post art there and I've drawn some stuff for other people in the K/DA fandom :)


End file.
